


Meant To Be

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki Ken works as an assassin and meets a beautiful lady.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> AU there are no ghouls but assassins exist.

The Black Reaper. Those in the underground world fears that name. He is an assassin, who kills anyone whom he is ordered to and does not fail to. None of his targets have ever escaped his accurate and deadly shots. One shot to the head and the target is gone from this world forever. His services come with a heavy price, but it is quality job done.

He is also known for being cold-hearted and kills without hesitation. He doesn't show his face during clients' meetings and goes in a menacing black leather half-faced mask; with an eyepatch over the right eye, "artificial" teeth and exposed gums on the mouth part and a zipper across the teeth for talking. Only his jet black hair, one of his grey eyes and black clothes are visible. Because of this, no one knows how he really looks like.

His name is Kaneki Ken.

\---

The man in the white suit laughed like a gorilla as he patted on Kaneki's back. "Job well done! One of my men will transfer the money to your account and meanwhile, I have a treat for you!"

He led the Reaper down a narrow alley and into a suspicious building with no one name whatever. Once the door closed behind them, many women dressed in skimpy outfits crowded around them. "Ooh, Master Yamori is here! What services do you want this time?"

Yamori let out a hearty laugh and shook his head. "I'm not here for this today but for him. This guy has done a great service for me and I want you to entertain him! Reaper, you don't mind, do you? You're a guy after all. Unless you're not into women."

"I'm fine," Kaneki said without emotion. He did not want to reject and cause any trouble with the Yakuza boss.

"Good. There are over 50 girls here. You can have your pick." Yamori then left with another laugh.

All of the girls clung onto Kaneki and he was starting to get irritated because they were pushing their boobs to his face and calling him the Reaper with their fake cutesy voice. He ignored the girls in front of him and scanned the club to find someone else less annoying. A light blue haired woman wearing a black bandeau dress and stiletto heels sitting at a table alone caught his eye and he pointed to her. "I choose her."

She was the only one who didn't fawn over him like the other girls did and he hoped that he made the correct choice.

"Touka! You have a client!"

The mentioned lady looked up at her name and her eyes locked with the male's grey ones. She stood up and walked towards him. "Let's head up, shall we?"

\--

Touka guided him up to the 15th floor, where they exited the lift and Kaneki's nose wrinkled as a disgustingly sweet smell filled his nostrils. He tried to pay no attention to the sickening smell and followed her along the white wallpapered corridor to a room in the corner. His eyes focused on the woman beside him whose dress fully enhanced her curves and cleavage, with a scarf around her arms and a pair of black stilettos. Kaneki found himself licking his lips, anticipating for what's to come.

She opened the door to let him enter and closed it. He looked around the room and the furniture. A queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a cupboard and a lamp beside it, a couch, a television and a bathroom. Well, that was to be expected from a brothel. He then faced the window where he saw her taking off her scarf to drop it onto the floor.

"Isn't that mask hot? Aren't you going to take it off?" Touka asked.

It surprised him to see someone who wasn't intimidated by his mask and he smirked as she pulled the zipper down of her dress down and let it pool at her feet. His hands slid down from her waist to her hips and moved behind to squeeze her ass. "This mask is to protect my identity so I'm not removing it."

She smirked. "Since we're quite intimate now, why don't you remove it?"

His arms went under her to carry her up and he threw her down onto the bed. Hovering above her, he grabbed her chin to stare into her blue eyes. "Don't test my patience."

She chuckled, her eyes never leaving his while her hands moved under his long black coat to feel the rippling muscles hidden under his black shirt. "Oh I would never."

Kaneki spared no time in ridding her of her red lace bra and unzipped the mouth on his mask. His lips caught her nipples, one by one, sucking and biting and her back arched at the sensation of his teeth and the cool metal of the mask. Touka wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing up against his bulge and smirked as he let out a groan against her neck. He may be good but she won't lose to him.

Removing his black gloves, a hand snaked down her body and circled her nether region. She whined as he pulled away but only to find him working on removing the garter stockings and pulled it down together with her lace panties.

Her breath comes out ragged as he inserted one finger into her core. She grabbed his shoulders, fingernails digging into his back as he swirled his finger inside her before adding another. He curved them up towards him and she arched her back, seeing black and white as she let out a silent scream. He let out a groan as her core tightened around his fingers and he pulled them out to lick the juices on his fingers.

Touka didn't rest and flipped them over so that Kaneki was on his back and she was on top of him. Panting, she quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his boxers together with his pants to expose the throbbing member. She moved over him to position his member on her core and slowly sat down until every inch of him is buried inside her. His hands squeezed her hips and instead of him guiding her to the pace he liked, she was doing it and she relished in the moans of pleasure that he was giving her, feeling a sense of satisfaction that she was able to make this powerful man at her mercy.

But he wouldn't allow that to happen for long as he flipped her over and thrusted into her deep and fast. Every thrust knocked the breath out of her and she found herself wanting more as she dug her fingers into his butt to pull him closer, closer, closer. He cursed into her ear and spilled his juices into her. She followed soon after as she felt his juices fill her up so warmly.

Collapsing onto her, Kaneki panted and Touka chuckled. "I've been in this industry for many years but that was—" she breathed. "Amazing."

He didn't reply and took her many more times that night. She woke up the next morning with the space beside her empty and a check with a double amount of what she usually received for her service. Standing up, her legs wobbled and she fell to the floor, smirking. That guy is good, making me so exhausted.

What Touka didn't expect was that she would miss his presence so much that she wanted to see him again.

\---

He does return a few weeks later, wearing the same black outfit and booked her for the night. It has since become a habit for him to visit her once every few weeks and they always do it without exchanging any words, only letting their bodies do the talking and he never stays the night. She suspects that it was to prevent having any relations and she was fine with that but still she wished that he would stay, even just for one night.

One night, he comes again and when they do it, Touka noticed that something was up with him. It was like he wasn't focusing and was deep in thought. After they finished, they lay beside each other on the bed, staring at the white ceiling above them.

"You're different today." She spoke.

His eyes flickered to hers. "Why? A woman's intuition?"

He was totally mocking her but she ignored that, probing. "..do you want to talk about it?"

Kaneki turned to his side and faced the wall. "You don't want to know."

"I want to know that's why I'm asking. But if you don't wanna talk about it, I shall start talking about myself."

He opened his mouth to say that he didn't want to know but she has already started.

"I'm 24 this year and have been in this industry since I was 18. My family died in a car accident many years ago. The reason why I chose this industry to work in was that I wanted to feel like I was needed. But it should have been obvious that this job will never give me that, no matter how long or hard I worked."

Her story sounded similar to his. He was always alone and wanted someone to tell him they needed him. But being in his profession, he wasn't allowed to have relationships with anyone, be it a family member or a lover, because if he did and they got killed, he would be in far more greater pain. That's how he had lived his life up till now but listening to her, he wasn't so sure anymore. He stared at her as she continued talking about herself and was puzzled. What is this feeling? It makes my heart go warm and all fuzzy...

"Hey are you listening?"

Her question snapped him back to reality as she crawled above him and sat down. She smirked, feeling his member harden again and poke her butt. "You may not be listening but your down there is."

They do it again and Kaneki shrugged the feeling off as only lust. After all, Touka was a very sexy and attractive woman. She had the curves in all the right places and knew how to make him feel good. It's been a while since he's met someone like her. Among all of the women he's slept with, she's the best.

\---

One day, Kaneki heard rumors going around that a blue-haired woman was killed by an assassin and his heart flipped upon hearing that. He rushed to the brothel and up to the room they always used. Panting heavily, he sighed in relief when he saw Touka there alive. He thought it was just concern for her, but his heart wouldn't stop racing and it seems that his body wouldn't too, as he moved to wrap his arms around her just to make sure that she was truly safe.

"Hey, you look like you just saw a ghost. You okay?" Touka asked with a smirk, yet had concern in her voice.

He grabbed her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers. She's here. She's safe. She's alive. Those were the words that kept on repeating in his head as he pushed her down onto the bed, feeling her soft skin and curves under his fingers. That was when he realized, he was in love with her. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be so relieved to see her alive, he wouldn't be so worried about her and he wouldn't desire to be with her.

Even if he knew he wasn't allowed to have a relationship with someone, he wanted to be with her. He wants her to welcome him home every time he returned, he wants to see her face first thing in the morning when he wakes up, he wants to spend every day in happiness with her. He wants to give her everything she wants, a house, a family to return to and love.

He smirked at the irony where a long time ago, he thought that he could survive without having relationships with anyone and yet here he was, craving for affection and love.

Removing his mask, it shocked Touka to see his real face; a pair of beautiful grey eyes, a slim nose, defined jaw and a normal mouth. It touched her that he was willing to show her his face, which showed how much he trusted her. A little tear came out and she wiped it away.

Instead of being rough with her like he usually does, he's gentle and every touch sent goosebumps down her spine. Touka stopped him and looked up at him. She was curious. "What's up with you today? You removed your mask and you're suddenly so gentle."

He gazed at her with soft eyes and the words that came out of his mouth left both of them surprised.

"Marry me, Touka."

It took her a few seconds to digest this situation. "W-what? Why this all of a sudden?"

"You have become someone dear to me and I want to make you happy."

Hearing those words from his mouth brought tears to her eyes. Someone actually wants her to be happy. She is needed. She is loved. Touka agreed to his proposal and cried into his chest that night.

\---

They married secretly and bought a house together. For once in Kaneki's 26 years of life, he felt truly happy with Touka by his side. Whenever he was with her, she made him feel things, like having feelings and emotions like happiness, sadness, anger, jealousy, and envy. He felt human when he's with her.

At first, Touka was surprised when Kaneki asked her to quit her job but found it cute how he was the possessive type and didn't want her to sleep with other men. She obliged of course, she didn't like her job that much anyway. Kaneki continued with his assassin job because it was well-paid, even if Touka didn't like it. She was always worried that he might get killed one day and not come back home. But he never broke his promise, never failing to reach home safely every night.

The married couple lived happily together for a few months, spare a quarrel here and there.

\---

One day, Kaneki got a request from a client and was shown a picture of the target. He felt his body go numb and cold when he saw the person in the picture. His wife. He kept it professional but his voice couldn't help but come out as shaky. "May I ask the reason why?"

"My boss once used her service but he wants to kill her to shut her up so his wife doesn't find out."

"B-but this woman isn't in the profession anymore." He protested but still kept his tone polite.

"The boss doesn't care. He wants her dead. But if you don't want to take this job, we can find others to do it." The guy said.

"..I'll do it," Kaneki mumbled.

\--

The black haired male returned home with all the color drained from his face and it didn't help when Touka came out to greet him.

"Welcome back."

He tackled her with a tight hug and his body shook. Touka felt him trembling and rubbed his back. "What's wrong?"

"Let's leave this country. Go somewhere far away."

She pushed him back. "What are you talking about? We're living fine here and we just bought this house! What happened, Ken?"

Kaneki got her to sit down on the sofa and showed her the picture he received from the client. He then went on to explain everything and watched as his wife's lips turned up to a wry smile. "I guess this is what I get for being in that profession. But if you don't kill me, won't you be in danger?"

He shook his head and took her hands in his. "I don't and won't kill you. You're my wife. Let's go another country and start a new life there. We leave at dawn tomorrow, okay?"

Touka couldn't refuse his pleading eyes and agreed. That night, Kaneki wouldn't stop apologizing for dragging her into this mess of his and she kept quiet as she pulled his head to her chest to let him cry.

\--

The next day, the couple had packed up all the baggage they needed and headed out to the port to catch the ship. Kaneki refused to leave her side and insisted that they go everywhere together while waiting for the ship to arrive. They went for a little shopping at the port and bought matching necklaces before going into a cafe to have some snacks. Finally, they settled down at some seats at the waiting area and Touka laid her head against her husband's shoulder while he held her hand. The couple stared out at the ocean through the transparent glass panels of the waiting area.

"We're going to Australia... This all seems so surreal." Touka spoke as she played with his fingers.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Kaneki apologized again.

"Stop apologizing. It isn't your fault. Besides, it's always been my dream to live in the countryside and maybe have a farm of my own. Do you think we can do that, Ken?"

He squeezed her hand and let out a small smile. "Of course."

She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Grabbing her hand, he stopped her from going. She placed one hand on his and smiled. "The bathroom's just around the corner. I'll be back soon. I'm not going anywhere."

Kaneki's grip relaxed and he let go of her. After a trip to the bathroom, Touka exited and an item at a nearby shop caught her eye. She went in and came out with a plastic bag hugged tightly to her chest. Grinning to herself, she hoped that Ken will like the present she bought for him.

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded the air, making Kaneki scramble to his feet and run over to the scene. Please don't let that be Touka. Please don't let that be Touka! He chanted those words in his head over and over. His heart dropped when he saw that among the crowd, it really was his wife laying on the floor, in the pool of her blood. He charged towards her and held her body in his arms. "Touka! Touka!"

"Ken..." She reached to hold his cheek which had tears flowing down them.

"You're going to be okay. Someone already called the ambulance. Just stay with me a little longer!"

"Hey... I bought a bookmark for you since you're always on your books. Do you like it?" She wheezed out.

He glanced over to the black rectangle bookmark and turned back to her. "I do. I really like it. Thank you."

She smiled and looked down at her bloodied body. A hand rested on her stomach. "I was planning to tell you this when we reached Australia but I'm pregnant. Please save our child. I'm begging you."

Her tears poured out of her eyes. Even if she couldn't survive, she wanted their child to at least live. "The both of you are going to be fine!"

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "Is that so?" She knew it wasn't the truth but still asked anyway.

He reassured her with a smile. "Of course."

"Ken, I love—" Touka wasn't able to finish her sentence as her hand dropped to the floor and she stopped moving.

"Touka? Touka!" The male remained there on the floor, hugging his wife's lifeless body tightly and wept. The paramedics arrived minutes later and sadly to say that they weren't able to save the child. It was too late.

On that day, Kaneki lost both his wife and his unborn child. He cursed the world and God for being so cruel to him.

\---

After her funeral, Kaneki went on walking non-stop for days like a dead man as he tried to find a meaning for his life but couldn't. Touka was his everything, his life and now that she's gone, he found it so painful to continue living. So he went on a rampage and killed everyone who was involved in his wife's murder. At the end of it, he dragged his body to Touka's tomb and gripped his stomach tightly as blood dripped from the gunshot wound he got earlier. He dropped to his knees and collapsed.

I'm coming to see you, darling.

Her smiling face was the last thing that he saw before he closed his eyes forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
